


They're Gonna be all Over the News

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: A little expansion on that scene where you knock Hop out of the semifinals becuse I'd die for my blue-headed child
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	They're Gonna be all Over the News

"Cinderace, use Max Flare!"

It was over. In two hits, she had fainted Hop's Rillaboom - his final Pokémon. The crowd roared in excitement, but she barely heard them. Hop broke eye contact, staring blankly at his fainted team of Pokémon.   
"Hop?"  
He trembled for a second before swinging his arm about in pure ferocity. He calmed down enough to look back up at her. Hop was clearly angry at his defeat, but he swallowed his emotions and made his way across the pitch. He stuck out his hand. 

"G...good game."  
She shook his hand cordially. He was shaking.   
"I-It was a good game. You fought well."   
He smiled halfheartedly before pulling her close in a hug. The stadium gasped collectively, and she swore she could hear the snap of a hundred cameras. "I'm glad I was able to do this challenge with you."  
She hugged him back, and she heard him choke back a sob. "Hop... Hop, you did wonderful, honest." They pulled away, and Hop's eyes met hers. His hands slid down to her hips, and he grinned in embarrassment.   
"We're gonna be all over the news."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it was kinda short, no I don't care


End file.
